Television and radio broadcasters provide many live programming events, such as concerts, sports events and speeches. Such live programming events include a slight delay to permit real-time editing of a live broadcast to eliminate the transmission of offensive content in compliance with FCC (Federal Communications Commission) regulations. The real-time editing may include temporarily interrupting the audio or visual portion of the broadcast to eliminate the transmission of offensive content. Conventionally, a person performs these edits manually from a remote location, e.g. at the location of live performance, and a log of the edits is manually recorded. However, when an interruption in the live performance occurs due to the edits by the person at the remote location, the broadcast network personnel are not able to determine whether the interruption in the broadcast is a result of a malfunction in transmission, or if it is a result of the content edit. Even more, manually maintained logs are susceptible to human mistakes and omissions, and are not reliable for the identification of such edits.